Conventional electric LED lamps comprise a printed circuit board with LEDs arranged onto it. The printed circuit board is arranged in a horizontal manner when arranging the LED lamp in a standing position, or, if defining a longitudinal axis of the LED lamp, arranged with an angle to the longitudinal axis. In front of the printed circuit board in a light exit direction, a plastic or glass bulb is arranged in order to manipulate the emitted light from the LEDs, and to protect components inside the lamp. Below the printed circuit board, a number of components are arranged with the main purpose of spreading and transferring the heat generated by the LEDs. These may be a heat spreader, heat fins, a metal housing and a cap. Such LED lamp hence comprises a large number of components in order to perform all tasks of the lamp such as generating and distributing light, transferring heat, protect the electric connections and provide a fire enclosure.
An alternative LED lamp is disclosed in WO2011/107925A1, wherein a printed circuit board with a LED is arranged on a reflector. Such solution decreases the amount of components in the lamp. However, such lamp may not completely replace a conventional LED lamp in respect to optical performance. Further, such arrangement may be sensitive to physical actuation and may not provide sufficient thermal properties for high lumen lamps.
Consequently, there is a need for a lamp that in a protective manner further increases the effectiveness in providing a lamp with sufficient optical, mechanical and thermal properties.